le Dieu cerf
by jufachlo
Summary: le pourquoi du comment de l'animagus de James... écrit pour la communauté entre les pages


**Disclaimer** : tout est à JKR.

Un personnage que je n'aime pas trop habituellement, mais là je ne pouvais pas faire sans lui.

**Ce texte à été écrit pour la communauté « entre les pages » (voir lien dans mon profil) qui est consacrée à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et ceux qui y passent.**

**Il fait partie de la section « Fêtes »**

**Note **: les descriptions de Beltane sont inspirées du livre « la Jument Blanche » de Jules Watson.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

James Potter était un génie naturellement doué. Tout Poudlard le savait. Et il aurait été fort regrettable que l'on attribue son extraordinaire talent à un travail acharné. Le jeune homme ne s'approchait donc que fort peu de cet endroit studieux qu'était la bibliothèque. Vous conviendrez que jouer au pendu avec Sirius dans la salle commune était, de loin, bien plus enrichissant pour sa réputation.

Cependant, en de très rares occasions, James acceptait de se rendre dans l'antre d'Irma Pince. Mais il fallait que la raison soit excellente.

Et sa défaite tragique au dernier concours du plus gros mangeur de chocogrenouilles n'aurait pas dû être une de ces raisons.

Malheureusement, Remus avait gagné (39 chocogrenouilles en dix minutes, record à battre) et avait exigé des perdants qu'ils fassent eux-mêmes leur devoir d'Histoire de la magie.

Franchement, il n'y avait bien que Moony pour penser à un gage pareil ! Prongs n'aurait pas gâché sa victoire : Sirius aurait lavé ses chaussettes sales, Peter aurait chanté ses louanges à Lily Evans pendant deux heures non-stop (il était vraiment doué pour ça) et Remus aurait fait ce fameux devoir d'Histoire.

Enfin, bref…

James entra dans la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le rayon histoire de la magie… Bon, d'un pas indécis en réalité, puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'emplacement de ce foutu rayon (note mentale: penser à rajouter le détail de la bibliothèque sur la carte du maraudeur ; peut être utile finalement).

Après une grosse demi-heure de recherches, sous l'œil méfiant de Miss Pince, il dénicha enfin la section Histoire. Il pris un livre au hasard sur l'étagère dédiée aux fêtes sorcières et s'installa à une table.

« Décrivez les rites druidiques écossais pratiqués à l'occasion de Beltane durant le premier siècle de notre ère. Minimum 75 cm de parchemin ».

Yeurk ! Remus était vraiment un sadique. Il aurait dû être envoyé à Serpentard…

Mais, bon, James Potter, en plus d'être un génie, était aussi un exemple de courage. Il ouvrit donc son livre en quête d'un paragraphe à recopier.

_Beltane, culte de la vie, de la renaissance de la nature._

L'aube est proche. Dans quelques minutes, le soleil enflammera le ciel. Sous ses pieds crissent les graviers et le sable qui forment le chemin.

Il distingue à peine la falaise et, sur le promontoire, les pierres sacrées. Les torches de ceux qui l'emmènent l'éblouissent.

Il sent les potions sacrées courir dans ses veines, brouillant ses sensations jusqu'à l'étourdissement.

Les chants des druides et des prêtresses le guident vers sa destination, la table de pierre illuminée par les trois feux.

_Beltane, fête du Dieu Cerf, Cernunnos._

Les lourds bois de cerf posés sur sa tête lui rappellent qu'il a été choisi. Il est le dieu cerf.

Il s'allonge et la pierre froide s'enfonce dans son dos.

Il sent résonner en lui la puissance primitive des tambours.

Son corps est parcouru par un désir puissant, animal. Le vieux druide l'avait prévenu. Les potions lancent un appel irrésistible. Elle s'approche.

_Beltane, union de la Déesse à son Dieu._

Les chants se font plus forts, le ciel devient ardent. Et elle s'avance. Une robe de lin blanc couvre son corps.

Elle se penche vers lui. Ses cheveux cuivrés tressés d'argent glissent et viennent caresser son torse nu. Ses doigts graciles se mêlent aux siens et elle se couche sur lui.

Il ne voit plus que ses yeux verts, ne sent plus que sa peau chaude.

Il oublie tout, les danses des hommes autour d'eux, les complaintes des femmes.

Le rythme des tambours enflamme ses reins, elle l'appelle, ils ne font plus qu'un.

Le dieu Cerf et la déesse Terre, par eux, s'unissent.

Et la vie renaît dans la lumière pourpre du matin de Beltane.

James Potter était supérieurement intelligent. Mais, il devait bien l'avouer aujourd'hui certaine choses le dépassaient.

M. Potter, vous devez bien vous douter du pourquoi de cette convocation. McGo était furax. Le tout était de savoir pourquoi.

Parce que vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi ? Non ?

Non, M. Potter! Voilà la cause !

Elle brandissait à 4 cm de son nez un parchemin. Ah ! Son devoir d'histoire, ok.

Je peux vous promettre sur la tête de mon très fidèle Sirius que j'ai fait ce devoir tout seul, Professeur. Je n'ai en aucun cas recopié les notes de Remus.

Pas pour ce devoir en tout cas.

Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! À moins que M. Lupin est développé une soudaine, hum, attirance, hum, pour Miss Evans ! Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez écrit ici ?

À ces mots, les joues du professeur prirent une jolie teinte rose vif.

James n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait avoir mis McGo dans cet état, mais la voir rougir comme une adolescente valait toutes les punitions imméritées du monde.

Vous viendrez ce soir dans mon bureau pour refaire entièrement ce devoir et vous me ferez le plaisir de brider vos hormones galopantes, si vous ne voulez pas passer vos deux prochaines semaines en retenue avec Rusard !

C'est un Potter déconfit qui rejoignit ses compagnons de maraude.

Alors ? dit Sirius.

T'es pas mort ? vérifia Peter.

Apparemment, je suis puni parce que j'ai trop bien travaillé ! Je te jure, Remus, c'est la dernière fois que je touche à un livre. Les livres, c'est le mal.

Pffffffff … objecta Remus.

… fit tout le monde pendant dix minutes.

Euh, Remus ?

Oui ?

Tu crois que je peux m'en commander un exemplaire du bouquin sur Beltane ?

L'auteur est très friande de reviews (et de chocolat aux noisettes), alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer juste en dessous,

Oui là, voilà.


End file.
